It is recognized that the flavor of some beverages may be enhanced by exposure to a magnetic field, which alters the molecular properties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,614 to Peiffer, for example, describes reducing the sensory perception of acids and tannins in alcoholic beverages by treating the beverage with a magnetic field. This treatment is asserted to give the alcoholic beverage a more aged flavor.
Accordingly, a number of products have been developed to expose beverages to magnetic fields to enhance flavor. Some of these products also attempt to enhance user convenience when magnetically treating beverages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,401 to Lee discloses a container including surrounding sidewalls that have a plurality of magnets mounted on the inner side of the surrounding sidewalls to improve the flavor of fermented substances, such as wine, sauce, and tobacco. Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,319 to Yu which discloses a beverage magnetizing container that exposes a beverage within the container to a magnetic field to promote preservation. The magnetic field is created by permanent magnets in the sidewalls, base, or cap of the container.
Other products magnetically treat beverages during initial processing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,942 to Freije, III discloses a liquid treatment unit that includes a pipe having a plurality of magnets coupled thereto. The magnets treat liquid as it passes through the pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,353 to Ceccarani discloses an apparatus for accelerating the aging of alcoholic beverages. The apparatus exposes beverages to low-frequency polarized pulsating magnetic fields.
One shortcoming with several of these devices is that the container with its integral magnets must contact the beverage to be treated. In other words, the user must pour the beverage to be treated into the specialized container for treatment prior to consuming the beverage. These specialized containers may increase the cost of magnetically treating beverages and may also decrease consumer flexibility.
Emollients or other skin care or cosmetic materials are generally used to soothe or soften skin. More particularly, some emollients, such as lotions and creams, are used on a daily basis to moisturize skin, preventing dryness and chapping. Some climates, such as cold and/or dry environments, require the use of emollients more often than others, such as warm and/or humid environments.
Some emollients are dispensed from a container, into the hands of the user, and thereafter spread out into the skin of the user. In some situations, however, these emollients may leave the user's hands feeling oily, or greasy, so that it may be difficult for the user to use their hands after completing application of the emollient. Uniform coverage of the skin may also be difficult.